1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stored heat cooking utensils of the type in which a heated storage element such as a stone is positioned beneath a cooking vessel and the heat transferred from the vessel is used to maintain the food in the vessel at an elevated temperature or to cook the food.
2. Prior Art
Stored heat cooking vessels have been used for many years. They have been found to be particularly beneficial where a heating element such as a stone can be heated in a stove or on the campfire and the stored heat energy used to maintain foods at an elevated temperature or to slowly cook the food. U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,478, A. F. Flournoy, illustrates such a device. This consists of an outer container which has a heat storing element in its interior base and supports above it a cooking vessel having an enclosing lid. The vessel appears much like a double-boiler cooking pan with the heat element in the position of the water. U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,416 illustrates a holder and warmer for liquid containers using the same principles involved in the cooking vessel.